Old Flames
by dreamcatcher212
Summary: Years have past since. All have moved on, all but Buffy and Spike. When Spike and Angel come and see the team will an old flame burn bright or will it die off.


Five years have passed since that day, the day that runs through my head constantly, those words. It kills me to know that I didn't know what I had till it was gone. I mean now I know he is alive but still, he isn't mine anymore, but he was never mine was he?

"Buffy some new girls are here." Dawn yelled from down stairs. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top and ran to greet the new slayers with their watchers. Giles smiled at me probley knowing I was thinking about Spike again. He now sees why I loved him and why I still do. "Everyone this is Buffy as you all know. I am Giles, her Watcher. Slayers fallow Buffy and Watchers fallow me." The normal rotian I start showing the Slayers around show them the training room, their rooms, the meeting room, the magic room where Willow shows them a few things, the kitchen, and I introduce them to Andrew, Xander, Faith, and Kennedy. Giles shows the Watchers the same thing but he talks about how they are like parents to the slayers and other things.

"I've been told that you were in love with two vampires, how does that work?" One of the girls ask, there is always one girl who gets told about my love life and every time I say the same thing. "What's your name?" "Lauren." "Lauren, when I was the only slayer it was lonely. I had the Scooby Gang but that was still not the same thing has what normal teens had. I was stronger, faster, and could do things that people shouldn't be able to do, the two that I feel in love with where not like most," I paused remembering them both Angel and I are friends and he tells me about Spike every time we speck but Spike and I, well I only have memories. "They both ended up with souls, they fought with me not against me. So all and all…" "They were good now all of you scram and no bring home vamps." Faith stepped in before I could finish.

"Thanks." "Anytime B." She didn't seem like herself, so I figured bad news. "What's wrong?" "I don't know how to tell you this and I really don't want to." "Tell me what, come on after all we've been through tell me." "Andrew is having two vamps that we know, stay a week or so as they try and hunt down something for a cures in La. In the guest house of course, well his not anyone else's." There are five houses that we own all make up a square with the backyards. One was Giles who said with the Watchers, another Willow and Kennedy who shared with overflow and the witches who would come, Dawn and mine who was home all the planning and where everyone spent the most time, Andrews another overflow and guest house, and last the two love birds Faith and Xander, happily married with a newborn. "Ok so when are they coming?" "I know that you are still in love with spike and he still loves you, but you can't act like everything is five by five." "But I am over him." "Well that's rash love." His voice rung out from behind me, everything froze but I still could hear people speck. Dawn I could tell ran over and hugged Spike but he was still in shock like me to really hug back. They keep in touch, talking every day. Angel came and hugged me and whispered, "He still loves you and from the look you have you do too, he only spoke about you the whole way here." "So Faith Dawn how about you show me around." Faith grabbed his arm and started filling him in on everything.

What do I say? Do I tell him that I really do love him, do I kiss him? "Hey." Was the only thing that came out he took a slow step forward, then another one, and another one, until we were almost touching. "Hello, love." He smiled and everything in my body was telling me to just kiss him, go on another five hour Spike binge.

"How have you been?" I started to almost lean closer to him. "Ok I guess and you?" I have not had a full night of sleep without waking up in tears in five years, I feel like I am dying every time someone brings up love and on top of that I have to always be working."I've been busy with slayers and with working at the school whenever I can." "That's good." "Ya so how, how is LA?" "You know the same old. So anybody in your life?" Ya and he is standing right in front of me. "No, what about you?" "No I tried dating but no one came close to, to what I want." "Oh that's too bad." Who are we kidding. "Hey about that day." "Buffy there is some buzz down at the local vamp spot, something's going down tonight." Kennedy not knowing comes running in. "Ok gather the girls, even the first day ones and brief them and we will join in, soon." "Ok." She ran off sending a text to all of them. "What about that day?" He looked at me he hadn't changed a bit, while I have grown older. I don't look older or do I feel it, I just can tell I am older. "I, I really did love you." It came out and I didn't even mean to say anything but all at once that just slipped out. He kissed my forehead, took my hand and followed the rest of the group to the basement, where we had all the houses connected through tunnels, and we also had a plan room, with beds with food so we were ready for anything.

Xander took over with planning most the time. She talked about how the vamps are planning a raid at the opening of MidNight the new night club. "Buffy and Spike, you two are the best we have since Angel can really fight and Faith is well still not as strong as she was." Angel was attacked just before they left LA and Faith only gave birth a few days ago and had to wait a week before getting into it too much. "You two will be on the floor waiting with a few of them. After you finish up go to the cemetery and meet up with us we will take the first days with us and show them a few tricks and Kennedy is going to lead us." "Sounds good." Everyone went to pack up but Andrew stayed, "Buffy I only have one open stop after the new group came in Angel has my bed so that he can get a better sleep but Spike. Can he stay here?" No, come on say no. "I guess." Andrew hugged me and ran off like a little rat through the tunnels.

Everyone was gone while we remained. "Come on." I walked down out of the plan room and to a book self and walked through it as Spike followed. I could feel his stare go through my clothes, I didn't mind too much now. Which is strange since when he use to do it, I would punch him for it, but not now. "What was that?" He said as he saw the other side of the book self. "Willow casted a spell that if you are not welcome to past then you can, it's like how someone has to let you in, well this works on everyone and or thing." We walked past the train rooms. "These two are mainly the top slayers. While that one is really one used by me. The lower or newbies are in Giles's house with their watcher then the once above them are send to train at Andrew's, then Willow and Kennedy's, then Faith and Xander's, then at mine." "Nice to see this is all working out for you, love." "Ya I guess it is. Here are the extra rooms." I then turned away and walked off. I could hear him drop his bags. I get to the stair stopping to breathe. When he grabbed my arm tightly, like he use to which made me want to have nothing between us. "We need to talk don't we?"

"Spike, it was the past." He stepped closer to me and this time I couldn't stop from thinking of m myself and him. I jumping up so our lips could meet. His hands flow all over my body we had two hours before sun down and four till the club opened and I knew we were going to use that time as well as we could. We made it to a wall where he popped me up so u could wrap my legs around him. His right hand ripped my shirt off and the left worked my jeans off. He set me down for a second but we didn't stop kissing his shirt was ripped off as well as his jeans. He then picked me back up and once again we were against the wall. It all felt so good to know he was with me. We started flying off one wall to the next, never taking a breath. When we got to the bed he throws me like a doll to it. The bed was his the one from the tomb he just smiled knowing it and jumped on he my bra had at some point came off and so did the rest of the things separating us. But instead I stood my ground. "Nothing is truly behind us, love." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

Faith ran to the room. "It's time to go," She pointed to Spike and I to get going but she almost looked shocked that we were not being bad, "Thanks." I said as she throw us our clothes to change into. She took off to get everyone else ready. "You look good." "Thanks you too." "Any time, love."

XXXX

The club was crawling with vamps but we couldn't make the first move instead we waited, waited for them to slip up revealing their plan, and then stopping them. "You want to dance?" It rolled off his lips as if there was no away to say no. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Ya, they will make a move if they think they can get away with it." "I guess." He pulled me out to the dance floor. We started dancing our two different bodies acting like one. A sway of his body translated with a sway with mine, It was amazing. The feel we had was so different, now. I turned to face him then started to open my lips to tell him. To tell about the truth. The truth about that night, that night he gave himself up for me. "Spike, I, I need to tell you something." "Don't keep me waiting love." "I,I" Then they attacked.


End file.
